In Which Blaine's Shirt Should Have Been Off
by Rocketship2Mars
Summary: Anxious to spend time together, Kurt agrees to help Blaine wash his car. Needless to say, Blaine's shirt really should have been off. Fluffy one-shot. Klaine.


**In Which Blaine's Shirt Should Have Been Off**

"He's definitely the weirdest teacher at Dalton."

"I know! Professor S is… disturbing."

"Yea, he's always talking about your mom's boobs."

Kurt and Blaine were having their nightly telephone conversation. Since Kurt had gone back to McKinley, they hadn't had as much time to talk as they used to.

"Ugh. It's getting late. As much as I would love to stay and talk about Professor S and his obsession with my mothers breasts, I really should go. Dalton always has tests on Fridays."

"Hey, that was almost a rhyme Blaine!"

"… What?"

"Never mind. But do you want to come over this weekend?"

"I would love to, but my parents keep nagging me to wash my car."

Kurt could practically hear Blaine rolling his eyes. He laughed. "But isn't your car just going to get dirty again?"

"Ha. Yea. Try telling that to my parents. But with all the trips I've been taking to Lima lately, I probably should. Don't want too much dust around the gears or something."

"Yea… wait." Kurt sat up straight in his chair. "How about I come help you? That way we get to hang out, you wash your car faster, and then maybe we can spend a little more time together afterwards?' Kurt bit his lip. Why did that last part come out so… flirtatiously? Ugh.

"… That's a great idea. Man, why didn't I think of that? You see, this is why you're my boyfriend. You come up with great ideas, and I make all your dreams come true."

"Blaine, was that supposed to be a Katy Perry reference?"

"Hey, no dissing KP. Technically, she's the one who made you fall in love with me."

"Fine. But she's got nothing on Lady Gaga."

* * *

><p>When Kurt showed up at the Anderson's, Blaine's red Jeep was already parked in the driveway, with Blaine sitting against it, reading a book."<p>

"Hey Blaine."

Nothing.

"Blaine. Blaine! _Blaine Michael Anderson!"_

Blaine looked up in surprise. "Oh hey there! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." With a sheepish grin he dog-eared his book and locked it in the Jeep.

"So." Blaine brushed his jeans off. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are." Kurt replied with a smile.

"Great. Um, well the soap and sponges are still in the garage, so could you get those while I fill the bucket?" Blaine spun the hose out of its coil on the ground and filled the bucket with water, and by the time Kurt returned, he had started to spray water on his Jeep.

"Yea just pour a bunch of soap into the bucket, and then just sponge the car off once it's all wet." Blaine's voice came out rather strained, as he was standing on his toes to hose the top of his car.

"Whoa!"

Blaine lost his balance and grabbed the hood of the car to keep from falling. Unfortunately for Kurt, that meant the hose sprayed all over him.

He froze, soapy sponge dripping from his hand, and turned to face Blaine, eyes wide. They stood in a face-off stance for a minute, when suddenly-

SPLAT.

Kurt's sponge hit Blaine square in the chest. Blaine stood in shock as soap dribbled down his white shirt (which was slowly becoming see-through). A not-so-innocent smile formed on his face, and he pulled the trigger on the hose, dousing Kurt with cold water.

"OH!"

Using Kurt's shocked state to his advantage, Blaine ran for the extra sponge, and dunked it in the soapy bucket.

Before Kurt realized what was happening, he felt something hit the top of his head, and he fell back in surprise luckily, onto Blaine's Jeep.

He wiped the soap out of his eyes, and found himself staring into Blaine's hazel-green ones. He was just about to squeeze his sponge onto Blaine's almost see-through shirt (which should have been completely see-through. Or off) when Blaine's lips caught his.

Kurt dropped his sponge in surprise, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. They stood there, interlocked, against Blaine's car for what felt like forever. But it was one of those good forevers- where you never want to move on in life;; you just want to pause it.

Reluctantly, they broke apart. Kurt looked rather bashfully at the abandoned sponges.

"Um… we should… we should really finish."

"Oh no. I'm not even close to finished." Blaine smiled. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and kissed him gently.

"I hope we're never finished."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note::<br>**There's a StarKid reference in there... hope you find it ;)  
>Also, sorry for kinda... skimping on the kiss scene XD I have no idea how to write that.<br>Hopefully there's enough fluffy-goodness to make up for it :D

Thanks for reading!

3


End file.
